1. The present invention relates to an automatic round link chain counting and cutting machine.
2. Description of Related Art
During the current round link production, the entire production process from the steel wire to the round link chain is completed on automatic machines. The length of the produced round link chain reaches hundreds of meters and even longer. However, the length of the chain on the hoist is only dozens of meters, several meters or even shorter. Thus, the chain needs to be cut into the required length. In the prior art, the measurement of the chains is done by workers by two methods. One is directly counting the number of the chain links to obtain the required chain length; and the other is that a mark of the required chain length is made at the working site, and then a worker drags the chain to level with the mark on the site to obtain the required chain length. After the measurement of the required length, the part must be cut from the entire chain. According to the existing production technology, some people use a pair of wire scissors to manually cut the chains. This method is applicable to chains of small specifications only (diameter below 6 mm), while the round link chains of large specifications (diameter above 6 mm) are manually fed to a sand wheel cutter to be cut.
The existing technical solutions have some defects: 1. dust and sand generated by cutting easily adhere to the chains, and the chains with dust and sand installed on the hoist will result in a decline in the quality and service life of the hoist; 2. manual chain counting generates errors easily, so the accuracy of the required length cannot be completely ensured; 3. the operator endures a large labor intensity, so the efficiency is low; 4. cutting by the sand wheel causes environmental pollution, and the smog and powder of the steel, iron and sand wheel generated endanger the health of the operators and the people around.